familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 11
Events *1531 - Huldrych Zwingli is killed in battle with the Roman Catholic cantons of Switzerland. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar, this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1614 - Adriaen Block and 12 Amsterdam merchants petition the States General for exclusive trading rights in the New Netherland colony. *1776 - American Revolution: Battle of Valcour Island - On Lake Champlain 15 American gunboats are defeated but give Patriot forces enough time to prepare defenses of New York City. *1809 - Along the Natchez Trace in Tennessee, explorer Meriwether Lewis dies under mysterious circumstances at an inn called Grinder's Stand. *1811 - Inventor John Stevens' boat, the Juliana, begins operation as the first steam-powered ferry (service between New York, and Hoboken). *1852 - The University of Sydney, Australia's oldest university, is inaugurated in Sydney. *1862 - American Civil War: In the aftermath of the Battle of Antietam, Confederate General J.E.B. Stuart and his men loot Chambersburg, during a raid into the north. *1864 - Campina Grande, Brazil was established as a city. *1865 - Paul Bogle led hundreds of black men and women in a march in Jamaica, starting the Morant Bay rebellion. *1890 - In Washington, the Daughters of the American Revolution is founded. *1899 - Second Boer War begins: In South Africa, a war between the United Kingdom and the Boers of the Transvaal and Orange Free State erupts. *1906 - San Francisco public school board sparks United States diplomatic crisis with Japan by ordering Japanese students to be taught in racially segregated schools. *1910 - Ex-president Theodore Roosevelt becomes the first U.S. president to fly in an airplane. He flew for four minutes with Arch Hoxsey in a plane built by the Wright Brothers at Kinloch Field (Lambert-St. Louis International Airport), St. Louis. *1929 - JC Penney opens store #1252 in Milford, making it a nationwide company with stores in all 48 U.S. states. *1930 - Collingwood Football Club in Melbourne, Australia, won the VFL premiership for the fourth consecutive year. *1941 - Beginning of the National Liberation War of Macedonia. *1942 - World War II: Battle of Cape Esperance - On the northwest coast of Guadalcanal, United States Navy ships intercept and defeat a Japanese fleet on their way to reinforce troops on the island. *1944 - Tuvinian People's Republic or formerly Tannu Tuva was annexed by the U.S.S.R *1950 - The U.S. Federal Communications Commission issues the first license to broadcast television in color, to CBS (RCA will successfully dispute and block the license from taking effect, however). *1954 - First Indochina War: The Viet Minh take control of North Vietnam. *1957 The Orbit of the last stage of the R-7 Semyorka rocket carrying Sputnik I was first successfully calculated on an IBM 704 computer by teams at The M.I.T. Computation Center and Operation Moonwatch, Cambridge. *1958 - Pioneer program: NASA launches the lunar probe Pioneer 1 (the probe falls back to Earth and burns up). *1962 - Second Vatican Council: Pope John XXIII convenes the first ecumenical council of the Roman Catholic Church in 92 years. *1967 - Afghan Prime Minister Mohammad Hashim Maiwandwal resigns for health reasons *1968 - Apollo program: NASA launches Apollo 7, the first successful manned Apollo mission, with astronauts Wally Schirra, Donn F. Eisele and Walter Cunningham aboard. *1975 - The NBC sketch comedy/variety show Saturday Night Live debuts with George Carlin as the host and Janis Ian and Billy Preston as musical guests. *1976 - George Washington's appointment, posthumously, to the grade of General of the Armies of the United States by congressional joint resolution Public Law 94-479 was approved by President Gerald R. Ford. *1982 - The Mary Rose, a Tudor gunship which sunk on July 18 1545, is raised from the sea bed in the Solent Channel, near Portsmouth. *1984 - Aboard the [[Wikipedia:Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]], astronaut Kathryn D. Sullivan becomes the first American woman to perform a space walk. *1986 - Cold War: U.S. President Ronald Reagan and Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev meet in Reykjavík, Iceland, in an effort to continue discussions about scaling back their intermediate missile arsenals in Europe. *1987 - March on Washington for Lesbian and Gay Rights attracts an estimated 200,000 people to protest the Bowers v. Hardwick decision and the U.S. government's handling of the AIDS epidemic; first public display of the NAMES Project AIDS Memorial Quilt. *1998 - A Congo Airlines Boeing 727 is shot down by rebels in Kindu, Democratic Republic of the Congo, killing 40 *2000 - The 100th Space Shuttle mission (STS-92) is flown. *2001 - The Polaroid Corporation files for federal bankruptcy protection. *2002 - A bomb attack in a shopping mall in Vantaa, Finland kills seven. Births *1616 - Andreas Gryphius, German writer (d. 1664) *1661 - Melchior de Polignac, French diplomat (d. 1742) *1671 - Frederick IV of Denmark (d. 1730) *1672 - Pylyp Orlyk, Ukrainian Zaporozhian Cossack starshina, diplomat (d. 1742) *1675 - Samuel Clarke, English philosopher (d. 1729) *1738 - Arthur Phillip, Governor of New South Wales (d. 1814) *1758 - Heinrich Wilhelm Matthäus Olbers, German astronomer (d. 1840) *1786 - Stevenson Archer, American Congressman (d. 1848) *1788 - Simon Sechter, Austrian music teacher (d. 1867) *1814 - Jean Baptiste Lamy, first Archbishop of Santa Fe (d. 1888) *1815 - Pierre Napoleon Bonaparte, Italian-born adventurer (d. 1881) *1821 - George Williams, English founder of the YMCA (d. 1905) *1844 - Henry Heinz, American food manufacturer (d. 1916) *1865 - Hans E. Kinck, Norwegian author and philologist (d. 1926) *1871 - Johan Oscar Smith, Norweigian religious leader (d. 1943) *1872 - Harlan Fiske Stone, 12th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1946) *1881 - Hans Kelsen, Austrian legal theorist (d. 1973) *1884 - Friedrich Bergius, German chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1949) * 1884 - Eleanor Roosevelt, First Lady of the United States (d. 1962) * 1884 - Sig Ruman, German-American actor (d. 1967) *1885 - François Mauriac, French author, Nobel laureate (d. 1970) *1895 - Jakov Gotovac, Croatian composer (d. 1982) *1897 - Nathan Twining, USAF general (d. 1982) *1899 - Eddie Dyer, American baseball player (d. 1964) *1902 - Jayaprakash Narayan, Indian freedom fighter and political leader (d. 1979) *1905 - Fred Trump, American real estate developer, father of Donald Trump (d. 1999) *1918 - Jerome Robbins, American choreographer (d. 1998) *1919 - Art Blakey, American jazz drummer (d. 1990) * 1919 - Jean Vander Pyl, American voice actress (d. 1999) *1924 - Mal Whitfield, American athlete *1925 - Elmore Leonard, American novelist *1926 - Neville Wran, Premier of New South Wales * 1926 - Nhất Hạnh, Vietnamese Zen Buddhist monk *1927 - Princess Joséphine-Charlotte of Belgium (d. 2005) *1928 - Alfonso de Portago, Spanish race car driver (d. 1957) *1929 - Liselotte Pulver, Swiss actress *1930 - Sam Johnson, American politician * 1930 - LaVell Edwards, American football coach *1932 - Dottie West, American singer (d. 1991) *1936 - Billy Higgins, American jazz drummer (d. 2001) *1937 - Sir Bobby Charlton, English footballer * 1937 - R. H. W. Dillard, American poet *1939 - Maria Bueno, Brazilian tennis player * 1939 - Austin Currie, Northern Irish politician *1941 - Lester Bowie, American jazz trumpeter (d. 1999) * 1941 - Charles Shyer, American film director *1942 - Amitabh Bachchan, Indian actor *1943 - John Nettles, English actor *1944 - Mike Fiore, American baseball player *1946 - Sawao Kato, Japanese gymnast * 1946 - Oba Chandler, American convicted murderer * 1946 - Daryl Hall, American musician * 1946 - Gary Mallaber, American musician (The Steve Miller Band) *1947 - Al Atkins, English musician * 1947 - Lucas Papademos, Greek economist * 1947 - Thomas Boswell, American sports columnist *1948 - Cecilia, Spanish singer-songwriter *1951 - Jean-Jacques Goldman, French singer/songwriter *1953 - David Morse, American actor *1956 - Nicanor Duarte Frutos, President of Paraguay *1957 - Dawn French, Welsh comedian *1959 - Wayne Gardner, Australian racing driver *1960 - Curt Ford, American baseball player *1961 - Neil Buchanan, English television presenter * 1961 - Amr Diab, Egyptian singer * 1961 - Steve Young, American football player *1962 - Nicola Bryant, English actress * 1962 - Joan Cusack, American actress *1963 - Prince Faisal bin Al Hussein of Jordan *1964 - Michael J. Nelson, American actor *1965 - Alexander Hacke, German musician (Einstürzende Neubauten) * 1965 - Sean Patrick Flanery, American actor * 1965 - Luke Perry, American actor *1966 - Solofa Fatu, aka Rikishi, American professional wrestler *1967 - Tony Chimel, American professional wrestling announcer * 1967 - Artie Lange, American actor andcomedian * 1967 - David Starr, American race car driver * 1967 - Tazz, American professional wrestler and commentator *1968 - Claude Lapointe, Canadian ice hockey player * 1968 - Jane Krakowski, American actress *1969 - Prince Constantijn of the Netherlands *1970 - Chidi Ahanotu, American football player * 1970 - Andy Marriott, English footballer * 1970 - MC Lyte, American rapper * 1970 - U-God, American rapper (Wu-Tang Clan) * 1970 - Constance Zimmer, American actress *1971 - Petra Haden, American musician (The Rentals) *1972 - Claudia Black, Australian actress *1973 - Takeshi Kaneshiro, actor/model * 1973 - Steven Pressley, Scottish footballer * 1973 - Mike Smith, American guitarist (Snot, Limp Bizkit) * 1973 - Dmitri Young, American baseball player * 1973 - Niki Xanthou, Greek long jumper *1974 - Jason Arnott, Canadian ice hockey player * 1974 - Terje Haakonsen, Norwegian snowboarder *1976 - Emily Deschanel, American actress * 1976 - Brent Bennett, American mercenary *1977 - Matthew Bomer, American actor * 1977 - Desmond Mason, American basketball player * 1977 - Claudia Palacios, Colombian television journalist * 1977 - Ty Wigginton, American baseball player *1978 - Kali, Angolan footballer *1979 - Bae Doona, South Korean model and actress * 1979 - Andy Douglas, American professional wrestler * 1979 - Gabe Saporta, Uruguayan-born American musician (Cobra Starship, Midtown) *1980 - Nyron Nosworthy, English footballer *1983 - William Sledd, American internet personality *1983 - Ruslan Ponomariov, Ukrainian chess player *1984 - Sergio Hellings, Dutch footballer * 1984 - Martha MacIsaac, Canadian actress *1985 - Michelle Trachtenberg, American actress *1987 - Mike Conley, American basketball player *1989 - Michelle Wie, American golfer *1991 - Chauncey Matthews, American Juniors singer *1995 - Princess Luisa Maria of Belgium Deaths *1188 - Robert I of Dreux, son of Louis VI of France *1303 - Pope Boniface VIII *1347 - Louis IV (b. 1282) *1424 - Jan Zizka, leader of the Hussites (b. 1370) *1531 - Huldrych Zwingli, Swiss Protestant leader (b. 1484) *1705 - Guillaume Amontons, French physicist and instrument maker (b. 1663) *1708 - Ehrenfried Walther von Tschirnhaus, German mathematician (b. 1651) *1721 - Edward Colston, English merchant and philanthropist (b. 1636) *1725 - Hans Herr, Swiss-born Mennonite bishop (b. 1639) *1779 - Kazimierz Pułaski, Polish fighter for American independence (b. 1745) *1809 - Meriwether Lewis, American explorer (b. 1774) *1811 - Johann Conrad Ammann, Swiss physician and naturalist (b. 1724) *1821 - John Ross Key, American judge and lawyer (b. 1754) *1852 - Ferdinand Eisenstein, German mathematician (b. 1823) *1889 - James Prescott Joule, English physicist (b. 1818) *1896 - Anton Bruckner, Austrian composer (b. 1824) * 1896 - Edward White Benson, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1829) *1935 - Steele Rudd, Australian author (b. 1868) *1940 - Lluís Companys, President of Generalitat of Catalonia (shot) (b. 1882) * 1940 - Vito Volterra, Italian mathematician and physicist (b. 1860) *1961 - Chico Marx, American comedian (b. 1887) *1963 - Jean Cocteau, French writer (b. 1889) * 1963 - Édith Piaf, French singer and actress (b. 1915) *1965 - Dorothea Lange, American photographer (b. 1895) * 1965 - Walther Stampfli, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1884) *1971 - Chesty Puller, the most decorated Marine in history (b. 1898) *1976 - Alfredo Bracchi, Italian author (b. 1897) *1977 - MacKinlay Kantor, American author (b. 1904) *1988 - Bonita Granville, American actress (b. 1923) *1989 - M. King Hubbert, American geophysicist (b. 1904) *1991 - Steven Jesse Bernstein, American underground poet (suicide) (b. 1950) * 1991 - Redd Foxx, American comedian and actor (b. 1922) *1993 - Jess Thomas, American tenor (b. 1927) *1996 - Lars Ahlfors, Finnish mathematician (b. 1907) * 1996 - Joe Morris, C.C., LL.D., Canadian trade unionist (b. 1913) * 1996 - Renato Russo, Brazilian rock singer-songwriter (b. 1960) *1998 - Richard Denning, American actor (b. 1914) *2000 - Donald Dewar, First Minister of Scotland (b. 1937) *2002 - Dina Pathak, Indian Actress (b. 1922) *2004 - Keith Miller, Australian sportsman (b. 1919) *2005 - Edward Szczepanik, Polish economist and Prime Minister in exile (b. 1915) * 2005 - Shan-ul-Haq Haqqee, Linguist, and writer of Pakistan (b. 1917) *2006 - Cory Lidle, American baseball pitcher (b. 1972) * 2006 - Howard Kerzner, Chief Executive Officer of Kerzner International (b. 1964) * 2006 - Benito Martínez, Cuban who claimed to be the oldest person (b. ?1880) *2007 - Werner von Trapp, member of the Trapp Family Singers (b. 1915) * 2007 - David Lee "Tex" Hill, World War Two fighter pilot, flying ace, 1st American Volunteer Group (b. 1915) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October